one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sol Badguy Vs Wolverine
Sol Badguy Vs Wolverine Description Two rats, with an absurd regeneration ability enter OMM Interlude 2 FIGHTERS NO RESERACH 60 SECONDS ONE......MINUTE.....MELEE Press Star Player 1 (Select Sol Badguy) Player 2 (Select Wolverine) Alrght/'''Uh One Sec '''Alrgiht Melee Wolverine fiercely attacked a Gear, then he sits in a corner smoking. Wolverine: that nuisance ???: You're an eyesore Wolverine turns around and sees the bounty hunter Sol Badguy Wolverine: Listen Bug you better fences or there will be a lot of blood here. Sol Badguy: Tsk, Gun Flame Sol from his sword Fireseal launches a pillar of fire that Wolverine dodges . Wolverine: I'll warn Wolverine flexes its claws Wolverine: You Next To Out Mach To Remember FGIHT! 1:00 ''' Sol and Wolverine , come quickly even deadlocked, frederick then kicks him to logan, and begins to make his move Riot , ends with a powerful fire attack . '''55 Seconds Wolverine: You pay for that With its speed Logan, overwhelms Frederick and nail them his adamantium claws , Frederick locks and reacts after it was clear to Logan, Sol can also regenerate. Wolverine: Show me what you have Sol: With pleasure Sol activates its Fireseal , and launches its characteristic Gun Flame , but it was a distraction , Sol stabs him with his Fireseal , and activates the Gun Flame again, but the damage is greater because it is in the body of Wolverine. Wolverine screams in pain and falls of the building, along with Sol Badguy , this takes out his Fireseal , thinking that just because Logan ..... I was very wrong 44 Seconds Sol feels stab him in the foot , was Wolverine to his surprise . Wolverine: Not finished with you yet 41 Seconds Wolverine begins to make a strong combo while fighting in one of the debris until it takes Sol to the edge , it blocks your Fireseal , hoping to contain it , but it's easier said than done , Logan manages to make him lose his balance and it digs its claws . Wolverine: Let's see how you are in a free caide . 37 Seconds Wolverine lunges leaving Sol, and starts to attack furiously with his claws , Sol begins to annoy, and hit Logan hard, then rests one of the wreckage and attacks Wolverine, it does the same and both fall nosedive. To reach the surface , and other debris falling on them. There is a brief silence .... Sol: RIDE! Then occurs a powerful explosion, Wolverine collides with a car, and watch the Sol in its new form The Dragonic Install 29 Seconds Wolverine: It's not the worst I 've seen. 27 Seconds Sol strongly hits Wolverine , his new transformation not only gives you more power, but greater speed and strength. Sol: GUN FLAME! Wolverine: Oh No The powerful blast of sol , wolverine impacts causing a huge explosion and leading him through the air , regenerated by the attack , but has no time to react attacks sol. Wolverine: Since these angering me . Sol: But even I do not finish you. Sol, takes Wolverine to the ground, and gives a powerful kick , then prepare your Instal Kill Wolverine: Neither c'mon, BUG 18 Seconds Sol makes its move , Wolverine strikes and the impact is so strong lifting rocks, and magma ejected . After that, everything was destroyed , Sol would return to its base form , were it not for a voice. Wolverine: I'll kill you ! 12 Seconds Wolverine: ARGGGGGHHHH! Wolverine activates his berserk mode , Sol uses his Gun Flame , but Wolverine dodges it without any problem. 10 Seconds Wolverine runs a powerful combo in the sol, blocking it with his sword, then Logan cuts his arm holding the Fireseal. Sol: ARGGGH! 6 Seconds Wolverine cuts the other arm , and does a wild combo, which detracts legs. 2 Seconds Wolverine: Bye, Bye Wolverine decapitates him with his claws. KO! Wolverine launches a loud cry , and leaves, then a displayed figure, and look at the mutilated body of Sol , was Justice who I plan all this, but did not seem happy, his eyes were watery , shows a tear, because no part of it did not want this , he felt.......Guilty Results This Melee Wineer Is..... WolverineCategory:Toshiki Overlord One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees